


Tu pelo envenena mis sueños

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spike trying to write some poetry, Spuffy, Valentine's Day, silly fluff, they are dorks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Spike en su cripta luchando con las musas esquivas. Las palabras no quieren salir. Necesita un poco de inspiración.





	Tu pelo envenena mis sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Supongamos que el día de San Valentín en la quinta temporada ha sido después de Out Of My Mind y Fool For Love, pero antes de Crush.

 

_Tu pelo rubio es_ ~~_una cascada dorada_ ~~ ~~_como la luz del día_ ~~ _es tan hermoso,_  
_cuando agitas la melena_ ~~_me pongo muy nervioso_ ~~ _me olvido de todo lo oscuro y…_  
~~_¿peligroso?_  
~~ ~~_¿¡asqueroso!?_ ~~

 

_"Bloody hell!_  " Spike se levantó del sillón con rabia, arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y la hizo trizas mientras despotricaba en voz alta y recorría en dos zancadas la cripta de un lado a otro, soltando trocitos de papel furiosamente a diestro y siniestro.

Qué frustrante, cuando las palabras dicen que no salen, y no salen.

Se acercó a la nevera, la abrió de un golpe, se sirvió una jarra de sangre y la metió con un portazo en el microondas cochambroso unos segundos mientras intentaba que se le pasara el arrebato de mal humor.

"Hoy no tengo el día," pensó mientras sorbía a tragos largos la sangre que sabía más bien insípida, paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia, pero ya más despacio.

De todas formas a quién se le ocurre, ponerse a escribir un poema el mismísimo día de San Valentín, ¿habrá cosa más cutre y cursi? Así es imposible que salga nada bueno.

Se sentó en una de las tumbas. Se quitó de forma ausente un trocito de papel que se le había quedado pegado en la camiseta negra, y lo tiró al suelo.

Además, ¿qué iba a hacer con el poema? No es que se lo pudiera enseñar a nadie, si es que quería conservar todos sus miembros en su sitio. Como se enterara Buffy de que le andaba escribiendo versos de amor iba a acabar en la punta equivocada de su estaca.

Ese curso de pensamiento lo volvió a llevar a su sueño, por enésima vez. Buffy con una estaca viniendo a su cripta para acabar con él, pero que en vez de matarlo se lo tiraba.

Spike suspiró y movió la cabeza frustrado. Como si eso fuera a pasar así en breve. O en largo. Sospechaba que no. Se terminó la sangre de un trago, cogió la taza sucia y se dirigió abatido a enjuagarla bajo la tubería rota que le hacía el apaño de fontanería.

Pero antes de que terminara su faena la puerta de la cripta se abrió de forma brusca. Los rayos oblicuos del sol de la tarde irrumpieron en la sala y la atravesaron hasta llegar donde estaba Spike, que dio un salto atrás justo a tiempo para apartarse de la luz, soltando la taza en el intento de no chamuscarse. La jarra cayó al suelo y rebotó sin romperse, pringándose con el polvo mohoso que cubría el suelo.

—¡Hey, un poco de cuidado, joder! ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

En el chorro de luz cegadora se recortaba la silueta de Buffy. Y sí, maldita sea, su pelo suelto relucía como un puñetero halo. A Spike se le pasó de golpe el enfado.

—Seguro que me has oído llegar desde un buen rato antes, Spike, no seas quejica. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí con la boca abierta?

Spike cerró la boca lo más rápido que pudo y se agachó muy digno a recoger la jarra esquivando el rectángulo de sol que seguía entrando en la cripta.

—Vaya, vaya. Aquí llega la Cazadora para iluminar un poco mi vida, qué afortunado me siento. Cierra la puerta, anda. ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada?

Buffy entró y cerró la puerta. Ya no había sol pero Spike seguía un poco deslumbrado. Por el sol, claro.

Buffy parecía enfurruñada. Spike dejó la jarra encima de una repisa, se secó las manos en los vaqueros y repasó mentalmente si había hecho algo en especial para que ella se enfadara con él. Creía que no.

—Giles dice que esta noche va a haber mucho movimiento de demonios. Justo hoy, tenía que ser. Es mi suerte de costumbre, no puede una organizar una cena de San Valentín con su novio como todo el mundo, no, claro. Tiene que haber una conjunción astrológica o algo… ¿Qué son todos esos papelitos del suelo, Spike? Desde luego no sé cómo puedes vivir en esta cerdada de sitio.

Spike vio con horror cómo Buffy se agachaba a recoger un puñado de los restos de su poema fallido.

—¿¡Ah!? No es nada, es que, es que, estaba haciendo limpieza y he roto los papeles viejos para tirarlos. Ya sabes, cartas, recibos, y eso.

Buffy no dijo nada aunque le echó una mirada que decía claramente: "¿Pero qué recibos vas a tener tú?". Spike se acercó para quitarle a Buffy los papeles que había cogido, pero ella se giró para ponerlos fuera de su alcance, mientras los desarrugaba y seguía hablando concentrada en el relato de sus penas, con la vista baja, dándole la espalda a Spike.

—A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada a no poder hacer planes y a no tener casi vida propia, porque mira que ya llevo unos cuantos años con estas historias. Por lo menos ya no tengo que esconderme de mi madre para salir a patrullar, pero tampoco es que a ella le haga mucha gracia, y bien que me lo deja claro cuando puede. Empiezo a estar demasiado harta de todo esto.

Mientras seguía hablando cada vez con más vehemencia Buffy intentaba casar los trocitos de papel casi sin darse cuenta, como quien juega con las migas de la mesa mientras piensa en otra cosa.

Spike cada vez más alarmado intentó coger los papeles por un lado de Buffy, pero ella sin prestar atención se había girado hacia el lado contrario, y luego hacia el otro. Esos condenados reflejos de cazadora… Spike se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, y se sentía muy ridículo con ese jueguecito de zarpazos al aire desde detrás de Buffy.

—Buffy, deja eso…

—No, si me está bien empleado. Si es que tenía que haberlo dejado bien clarito hace tiempo. Porque ya no soy una mocosa quinceañera, ahora voy a la Universidad, me he emancipado, tengo una vida. Y es que tengo derecho a todo eso, ¿o no? —Giró la cabeza y lo atravesó con la mirada.

Spike puso cara de póquer por un momento y se quedó quieto, disimulando.

—Sí —dijo, sin enterarse muy bien de sobre qué le estaba dando la razón a Buffy, pero sospechaba que era eso lo que tenía que decir. Ella asintió con un gesto, volvió a bajar la vista a los papeles de sus manos, distraída, y siguió con su monólogo.

—Pero Giles no se da cuenta, será porque él no tiene absolutamente ningún tipo de vida fuera de su trabajo. Sigue pensando que es como cuando yo estaba en el instituto, que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que salir a patrullar todas las noches. ¡Todas las noches! ¿Te haces una idea de lo que le hace eso a mi vida social?

Otra pregunta con giro de cabeza y mirada fulminante. Pero esta vez además ella desvió la mirada al pelo de Spike, alargó lentamente una mano, y cogió un trocito de papel que se había aposentado entre dos mechones de pelo engominado, y lo añadió a su colección.

—Eh... ¿No? —Esta vez Spike no estaba tan seguro de que fuera la respuesta correcta. Por lo visto lo era, porque Buffy siguió hablando.

—Debería plantarme, debería imponer mis propias condiciones. Cuatro días a la semana me parece razonable, o bueno, quizá cinco, y en fechas especiales como hoy libraría, por supuesto…

—¡Buffy…!

—… Pero claro, ¿cómo le voy a decir que no? No quiero que piense que me escaqueo de mi deber. Porque mi misión es importante, ¿no? Soy la Elegida, lo quiera o no, sé que es mi responsabilidad… Oye, ¿aquí pone "cascada dorada"? Es tu letra, ¿no?

—¡Que no es nada, deja ya los papelitos!

—¿Qué guarradas andabas escribiendo? ¿"Pelo rubio"?

Suficiente. Spike la cogió por lo hombros y la giró hacia él. Ella soltó los papeles y le miró sorprendida. Los papelillos aletearon un momento alrededor de los dos.

—Spike, ¿qué haces?

El la miraba sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. Como en su sueño, antes de que todo pasara. Como en el callejón detrás del Bronze aquella noche. Sólo la miraba, y no quería dejar de mirarla nunca. Y no quería hacer nada, porque si hacía algo ella se soltaría, le pegaría, o le insultaría, le barrería con su desprecio, y se iría enfadada.

Pero ahora no le miraba enfadada, le miraba sorprendida. Sus ojos verdes fijos en él, quemándole, deshaciéndole, tirando de él, perdido en ellos para siempre, sin querer ver otra cosa. Sus ojos como el viento... No, como el mar reflejando las nubes de tormenta...

Ella se soltó con un movimiento brusco, seguido de un puñetazo directo a la cara. Spike se llevó las manos a la nariz, que empezaba a sangrar.

—¡Agh!

—Spike, hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías. Abreviando: si te interesa ganar unos dólares pásate luego por casa de Giles, sobre las diez de la noche. Yo seguramente no estaré. El te contará los detalles.

—Agh.

Spike seguía sujetándose la nariz sin mirar a Buffy. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad. Si no le había pegado tan fuerte. Pero decidió que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que intentar descifrar lo que le pasaba a Spike por la cabeza.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta le dijo unas últimas palabras:

—Desde luego, hoy estás muy raro. Cualquiera diría que te está afectando San Valentín. ¿No echarás de menos a Harmony? Espero que no te dé por regalarle flores y leerle poesías a alguna vampira novata rubia. Adiós, Spike. Recuerda: a las diez.

Ella se fue. Spike sonrió. Por fin las palabras empezaron a fluir y a encajar en su cabeza. Sin perder tiempo fue a por su libreta y se sentó en el sillón a escribir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en febrero de 2012.


End file.
